Honda NSX '99
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 3179 cc |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |power = 276 HP / 7,300 rpm |pp = 443 PP |torque = 224.2 ft-lb / 5,300 rpm |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda NSX '99 is a Japanese sports car produced by Honda. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Fifteen colors are available for this car: *New Formula Red *Circuit Blue Pearl *Phoenix Blue *Monte Carlo Blue Pearl *Midnight Pearl *Hockenheim Green Pearl *Lime Green Metallic *Indy Yellow Pearl *Monza Red Pearl *Berlina Black *Quantum Gray Metallic *Silver Stone Metallic *Sebring Silver Metallic *Platinum White Pearl *Grand Prix White In-game Description "The 2nd generation NSX that proved to be a world-class sportscar." In February 1997, the NSX underwent its most significant change. The biggest difference was its engine; the 3-liter C30A engine was replaced by a new 3.2-liter C32B unit. The C32B was not just a bored-out version of the C30A. The cylinder liners were fiber reinforced metal, and the weight of the engine block was reduced by 3 kg. The intake and exhaust system was updated, while maximum power did not change, maximum torque was produced at 100 rpm lower than before, with an additional 7.2 lb-ft at 5,300 rpm. The former C30A model was still equipped in the AT model. The manual transmission was finally upgraded to a 6-speed. The gears up to 5th were cross-ratio gears and a 6th gear that was 7% higher in gear-ratio than the conventional 5th gear that was added. Overall handling was improved by fine tuning the suspension, brakes and steering input. The aluminum body was reduced in weight and reinforced front/rear brake disc rotors were made 16 inches, adding refinements to almost everything about the car. With these minor changes, a sporty "Type S" model, and an ultra lightweight "Type S Zero" model was added. Later, the NSX went through another minor change in September 1999, and the engine became an LEV spec that fulfilled emissions regulations for 2000. The ABS also became a more compact, lighter version at this time, and with changes in the ECU programming, acceleration response was improved. The feel of the 6-speed MT was improved as well, applying a double cone synchro on all gears. Through all this effort, the NSX remained in the front row of first class sports car, even 10 years after its first appearance. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Dealership for approximately 59,000 Credits. The price of this car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 92,070 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 82,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 4 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 92,070 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Honda NSX '99 (GT6).jpg|The Honda NSX '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. As with the Honda NSX '95 and Honda NSX '97, it has a black roof top as opposed to a fully-painted one. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 4 Cars